Four Season Hyoutei
by Geni Nei
Summary: Taki yang sibuk adu mulut dengan Shishido. Chotaroh yang berusaha menenangkan dua senpainya. Kabaji yang masih setia duduk tanpa bicara. Oshitari yang masih membacakan puisi. Manakah musim yang paling kau sukai?


FOUR SEASON

Title : 4 Musim

Author : Nei

Disclaimer : Takeshi Konomi

Rating : PG

Pairing : Begini...jadi cari saja pairing yang anda suka. XD. Fic pertama gw untuk Hyoutei. Mohon maaf kalo ada yang nggak suka dengan pairing yang ada di sini. I'm a newbie.

Musim panas.

Waktunya libur dan ke pantai menikmati birunya samudera dan ombak menyerpih. Kulit kecoklatan dan sun block. Baik semangka atau melon, pukul sampai remuk dan nikmati bersama. Makanan enak pun melimpah. Soba dan es serut. Belut bakar dan takoyaki. Festival, kembang api, menangkap koi. Kembang gula dan apel karamel. Siang terik, dengan bunga matahari segar yang menjulang menatap langit. Musim panas adalah musim bersenang-senang. Kecuali dengan tugas dari sekolah, tentu.

Musim semi.

Merah muda menebar ke segala penjuru. Sakura marun dari utara ke selatan. Hijaunya dedaunan dan kicaunya burung. Harum embun pagi, cerah dan birunya langit. Keceriaan hanami di bawah pohon besar, menyantap mochi dan sake. Senyuman dari kakek penumbuh bunga dan beraraknya awan tanpa cela. Berkumpulnya warna paling beragam dalam segalanya.

Musim gugur.

Olahraga, sehatkan persahabatan dan diri. Mengisi otak dengan bacaan. Sepadat daun yang memenuhi jalanan. Momiji berguguran. Merah sewarna senja. Cinta bersemi dalam angin lembut sore hari. Pernikahan adalah pemandangan indah sepanjang musim. Berjalan di pantai dan matahari terbenam. Pasir dan air laut menggelitik. Semilir dinginnya cuaca dan oden hangat, atau secawan ocha. Di sudut jendela dengan cangkir coffe latte, memandang ginko keemasan, gugur seperti kertas.

Musim dingin.

Rubah putih dan masa tidur panjang. Salju menyelimuti daratan. White Christmas dan lonceng emas. Merah hijau di setiap pintu. Anak-anak bermain bola salju di halaman. Sup hangat bersama susu cokelat panas. Perasaan yang tersampaikan. Kata-kata manis. Waktu kencan dan ski. Festival Sapporo yang indah.

"Yang paling penting..." Jiroh melanjutkan sambil menguap. "Musim dingin itu waktunya hibernasi. Hoaaahhmm..." tukasnya. Oshitari mengerenyit, tipe perfeksionis, dia paling tidak suka kalau kalimatnya dipotong, dan harusnya dia bisa mengomeli Jiroh kalau Atobe tidak membelai rambut sang nemurihime dengan amat sayang seperti itu. Gakuto tengkurap di sisi paha Atobe yang ditiduri singles berambut kecoklatan itu. Dimainkannya rambut Jiroh dengan siulan... 'musim semiii telah dataaaang...sakura pun bermunculaaaan...musim semi te...'

"Sumbang..." celetuk Hiyoshi, Shishido yang tengah mengunyah mochi ikut mengangguk. Gakuto meleletkan lidah cuek. Dilanjutkannya membelai poni rambut Jiroh karena Atobe sibuk mendengarkan deskripsi Oshitari. Siapa yang mengusulkan poem-romantic-time di jam makan siang begini? Di tengah halaman pula.

"Ide oresama memang selalu brilian, na, Kabaji?."

"Usu."

"Shishido-san, mochinya jangan ditarik begitu, jorok..." sergah Chotaroh sembari hendak meraih tangan partnernya yang sedang asyik memainkan kue tepung beras itu menjadi untaian panjang. Ditarik, digulung, ditarik, digulung lagi, trus dimakan.

"Shishido-saaaan..."

"Uruse!! Kau makan saja bagianmu, sudah susah payah kubelikan sampai menyodok Haginosuke, huh..." Shishido melirik Taki yang masih meniupi kukunya yang agak tergores akibat mencakar Shishido. Hampir 15 menit keduanya bertengkar di kantin berebut mochi sakura yang tinggal sekotak. Dan hampir sejam Taki ngedumel minta ganti rugi memperbaiki kukunya di salon.

"Kau pikir berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengikirnya sampai rata? Dasar serigala buntet..." umpat Taki. Shishido meleletkan lidah. Sedangkan Hiyoshi memegangi dahi dengan mata terpejam. Dia tahu, paling sial, dia harus menemani senpainya itu menicure selama setengah hari. Tambah satu jam untuk blow, satu jam facial, dan satu jam lagi untuk belanja.

"Shishido-san, jangan ditarik-tarik begitu mochinya..."

"Chotaroh, makan kataku. Kau mau menyia-nyiakan usahaku mendapatkan kue ini?."

"Ti, tidak. Shishido-san, akan kumakan dengan sepenuh hati."

"Jangan pake nangis. Cengeng."

Sementara mereka makan, Atobe manggut-manggut mengiyakan kalimat Oshitari yang baru saja selesai membacakan deskripsi dari buku 'Kisetsu by Oresama'-nya. Memang tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada membaca buku karya sendiri...haan...balasnya dengan bangga.

"Ne, Yuushi..." Gakuto menyela—"Musim panas itu paling menyenangkan, ya?."

"Dengan cuaca terik begitu? naa...Gakuto, salju itu indah, dan musim dingin adalah yang terbaik di negeri ini, tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarmu main ski agar kau tak kalah dengan Kikumaru seperti tahun lalu." balas Oshitari sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau juga mau kuajari main ski, Atobe?."

"Oresama mahir segalanya..." jawab Atobe, "Na, Kabaji?."

"Usu."

"Sayang sekali..." Oshitari menyunggingkan senyum. "Hanya Gakuto, kalau begitu."

Yang disindir hanya memonyongkan bibir dan kembali beralih pada poni Jiroh yang kini berantakan karena ulahnya. Hiyoshi bersila di sebelah Taki, diangsurkannya ocha di tangannya.

"Sankyu..." Taki mengiyakan, "Pulang sekolah jangan lupa u..."

"Aku tahu." Hiyoshi mendesah pelan. Benar dugaannya, dan senpai satu itu meneguk teh dengan muka puas. Chotaroh yang hendak mengambilkan minum untuk Shishido, menatapnya sambil mengangkat piring kue. "Mochi Sakura, Hiyoshi?."

"Ah, terima kasih, tapi aku kurang suka makanan manis."

"Mau takoyaki saja?."

"Boleh..." angguk Hiyoshi.

"Mau saus mayones atau mustard?."

"Ah, apa saja boleh." jawabnya lagi dengan agak segan. Diterimanya empat bulatan bola gurita itu dan balas menawari Taki untuk dimakan bersama. Chotaroh melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mencampur teh dengan susu. Minuman favorit senpainya. Dan Atobe kembali mendengarkan Oshitari berpuisi sembari menghirup royal milk tea made in South Africa dalam cangkir rosette.

"Kalau aku, suka musim semi. Udaranya bagus buat kulit, dan tidak terlalu panas, sinar mataharinya juga banyak mengandung vitamin D dan E, wajah nggak akan kena flek-flek hitam. Ya kan...?," Taki berkomentar. Hiyoshi tak mengiyakan atau menggeleng, dia sibuk mencacah takoyakinya untuk mencuil potongan gurita. Raut wajahnya tampak serius.

"Sakuranya mekar sempurna. Waktu minum teh jadi asyik. Ya, kan?," tanya Taki.

Hiyoshi masih sibuk mencungkil takoyakinya. Taki kembali mengoceh.

"Daun-daun segar dan bagus, makanan yang dihidangkan juga pasti fresh. Ya, kan?."

Hiyoshi tak menggubris. Tako di tangannya sudah tercincang sempurna. Taki tersenyum.

"Pokoknya musim semi itu musim paling indah. Aku suka musim semi."

"Aku tidak..." Shishido menyahut cuek, "Yang paling enak itu musim gugur, tahu. Makan, makan, dan makan!! Ramen, Oden, Tofu, gekidasa daze!!," balasnya sambil mengipasi leher dengan topi. Angin semilir tak cukup baginya. Padahal sakura lagi bagus, malah sibuk keringatan. Dasar tak punya jiwa romantis. Chotaroh mengunyah mochinya dengan penuh penghayatan, teh kotak pun dihirup perlahan. Sepertinya cuma dia yang bisa menikmati hanami siang hari ini.

Dumelan Shishido sepanjang waktu, membuat Chotaroh berpikir—kalau saja ini adalah hanami terakhir dia bisa bersama senpai dan partner doublesnya dalam seragam Hyoutei, kalau saja ini adalah hanami terakhir dimana dia bisa melihat dan mendengar Shishido marah-marah, atau dimana dia bisa merasakan kue yang dibelikan Shishido untuknya, maka bagi Chotaroh, dia ingin menikmati sakura ini selama mungkin. Dia ingin menikmati omelan Shishido yang menyuruh dirinya untuk tidak banyak mengatur. Dia ingin mendengar gerutuan Shishido karena ditegur. Dia ingin melihat tawa keras Shishido yang puas karena berhasil menyodok Taki untuk berebut kue. Dia juga ingin selalu melihat wajah Shishido yang tersenyum saat mendongak dan mendapati helai sakura tengah gugur di atas kepalanya.

Andai waktu bisa berhenti...

Sebetulnya tak ada yang dikeluhkan dengan acara siang ini. Kabaji selalu mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh bocchama berambut keperakan itu tiap waktu. Demikian dengan fakta bahwa mungkin, mungkin tahun depan dia tak akan bisa lagi menyahut 'usu' untuk pernyataan yang terlontar dari mulut Atobe. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dibuntutinya untuk sekadar membawakan tas atau kotak minum. Juga tak ada lagi yang bisa dijaganya selama pertandingan.

Maka bagi Kabaji, dia ingin melayani Atobe sebaik yang dia bisa sebelum kelulusan itu datang. Dan mungkin, hadiah berupa ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan Atobe saat festival dulu adalah pemberian terbaik yang pernah diterimanya.

"Teh dari Afrika memang paling cocok dengan susu, naKabaji?."

"Usu."

Menjadi kapten adalah satu hal yang diinginkan Hiyoshi. Bukan semata-mata karena dia haus jabatan atau ingin mengorganisir segalanya seperti Atobe. Hiyoshi hanya ingin disiplin yang tinggi. Meski terkadang timbul keinginannya untuk bertingkah sedikit congkak dengan menirukan gaya Atobe sebelum bertanding, pun dengan menjadi populer di kalangan siswi-siswi di audience stage. Karena meski sangat semaunya sendiri, Atobe adalah kapten yang baik. Terbaik dari yang pernah dimiliki Hyoutei. Dan dia bangga akan hal itu.

Sambil tetap membiarkan punggungnya kosong untuk siapapun yang ingin bersandar—karena dahan pohon telah menjadi private area Atobe—Hiyoshi memandang sekelilingnya tanpa berkedip. Senyum tipis yang langka didapat darinya itu tersungging perlahan.

Taki yang sibuk adu mulut dengan Shishido. Chotaroh yang berusaha menenangkan dua senpainya. Kabaji yang masih setia duduk tanpa bicara. Oshitari yang masih membacakan puisi. Jiroh yang tertidur pulas di paha Atobe dengan Gakuto yang asyik memainkan rambutnya.

"Heh!! Wakashi!! Bantu aku menutup mulut nenek sihir ini!!."

"Justru mulutmu yang harus diplester, serigala buntet!!."

"Gakuto, lerai mereka, jangan malah disoraki."

"Yey...yey!! Aku mau taruhan, Jiroh!! Ayo bangun...ada tontonan seru nih!!."

"Maaa...biarkan aku tidur."

"Jangan ribut, Oresama tak bisa mendengar puisinya...naaKabaji?."

"Usu."

"Shishido-san, Haginosuke-senpai. Tolong tenang sedikit. Nanti Kantoku datang kemari."

Berisik sekali.

Tapi Hiyoshi tak bisa menyuruh mereka diam. Untuk suatu alasan, dia tertarik untuk tetap diam, melihat, dan mendengarkan. Meski Gakuto berkata, dia jauh lebih dingin daripada Oshitari, toh Hiyoshi bukannya tak mau berkumpul dan melakukan hal bodoh dengan hanami di jam-jam sekolah. Dia akan selalu ada jika dia dibutuhkan. Mungkin sekedar menjadi tukang tadah badan Jiroh yang tertidur tiba-tiba, jika Kabaji sedang tak menyadarinya. Atau menjadi partner latihan Chotaroh jika Shishido tengah diseret guru BP karena tak ikut bimbingan. Mungkin juga menjadi pelampiasan amarah Gakuto yang kesal karena Oshitari lebih memilih biola daripada bermain bersamanya. Dan yang paling dihapalnya, menjadi sasaran utama Taki Haginosuke untuk diajak mondar-mandir sepulang sekolah. Hiyoshi tak bisa menolak, tentu. Mereka adalah teman-teman yang selama ini membuatnya kuat. Membuat es di sekelilingnya mencair. Membuatnya memerah karena malu. Membuat seorang Wakashi Hiyoshi, bisa berbuat bodoh, atau tersenyum untuk hal yang tidak perlu.

Dia akan selalu mengiyakan untuk menemani Gakuto ke taman bermain, menemani Taki berjalan, dan meletakkan Jiroh di tempat dimana dia bisa tidur tanpa terinjak. Sampai kapan pun. Meski nanti dia menjadi kapten. Atau apapun yang dibebankan Atobe padanya. Hiyoshi tak ingin berubah. Setidaknya. Untuk beberapa hal.

"Hei...kenapa melamun?," Shishido menggerakkan tangan di depan mata Chotaroh, yang berkedip kaget—"Sudah kubilang, Atobe, lain kali jangan hanami jam segini. Bikin ngantuk."

"Haan...kau tidak mengerti selera Oresama, Shishido. NaaKabaji?."

"Usu."

Shishido mendengus, ditariknya tangan Chotaroh agar tak ikut berjalan bersama regular yang hendak kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Keduanya tinggal begitu saja di tempat itu. Bekas tindihan tikar yang membuat rumput di sekitarnya seolah berdiri. Shishido berjongkok, melirik sekilas, tampak olehnya mata partnernya itu memerah. Dia berdecak.

"Hei, Chotaroh..." ujarnya. "Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?."

"Ti, tidak, Shishido-san."

"Lantas kenapa menangis?."

"Honto? Uh..." Chotaroh mengusap matanya yang mulai berair, "A, aku cuma... cuma...eh, mana yang lain? Sudah kembali ke kelas?."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Chotaroh."

"Maaf. Shishido-san." Chotaroh menundukkan kepala, "Aku sangat gembira si, siang ini, jadinya...ah, maaf..." ujarnya sembari kembali mengusap mata. "Hanami bersama Shishido-san, dan yang lain. Menyenangkan sekali. Jadi kalau ini berakhir, aku..."

"Hanya karena itu? Gah...kau dan sifatmu itu." Shishido berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Meskipun nanti aku lulus dan tak lagi menjadi doubles, bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Chotaroh. Jangan melankolis begitu."

"Aku mengerti Shishido-san, tapi tetap saja..."

"Domba bodoh, dengar..." Shishido meletakkan topinya ke kepala Chotaroh, "Aku akan terus menemanimu jika kau membutuhkanku. Kita bisa hanami kapanpun kau mau. Tahun depan, dua tahun lagi, tiga tahun lagi. Kau mengerti? Jangan menangis. Aku tak akan kemana-mana..."

Chotaroh mengangguk, dia memang tak perlu mengangkat wajah untuk menatap senpai kesayangannya itu, karena Shishido lah yang harus sedikit mendongak untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Chotaroh tersenyum perlahan. Seringai dari wajah yang selalu terlihat tegar itu. Tak akan pernah dilupakan Chotaroh.

"Letakkan saja disini Kabaji, Oresama mau membaca sebentar."

"Usu."

"Bisa panggilkan yang lain? Oresama ada perlu dengan mereka."

"Usu."

"Terima kasih, Kabaji."

"Usu."

Atobe tersenyum. Mengangguk. Memandang punggung anggotanya yang berjalan keluar. Sembari mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok yang tertidur pulas di pahanya dengan napas naik turun teratur. Dibelainya rambut Jiroh.

"Oresama menyukai kalian semua..." gumam Atobe, lirih.

"Sedang apa kau disini?." Gakuto menepuk pundak sosok yang tengah melipat tangan di koridor, sembari bersandar di salah satu tiang—"Atobe memanggil kita ke ruang klub."

"Osh..." Hiyoshi mengangguk. Diekornya Gakuto dan Oshitari yang berjalan paling depan. Matanya masih tak bisa lepas dari lapangan tenis di seberang, Gakuto menyikut lengannya dan nyengir lebar—"Masih observasi? Kapten?."

"Mukahi-senpai, aku bukan kapten."

"Yare-yare, kau akan jadi kapten sebentar lagi. Ne? Yuushi?."

"Yah..." Oshitari mengangkat bahu tanpa menoleh. Dia berjalan lebih cepat. Atobe pasti ngomel jika permintaannya tak dipenuhi tepat waktu. Dan seperti tabiat Hiyoshi, dia melangkah lambat-lambat. Memandang sekeliling. Taki pasti sampai duluan. Dia yang paling semangat ikut pertemuan. Hiyoshi membatin, dihelanya napas panjang. Siapa peduli. Calon kapten atau bukan, dia tetap bermain tenis untuk Hyoutei. Hanya itu.

"Hei, Hiyoshi!! Jalannya cepat sedikit!!." Gakuto berteriak sambil bergelayut di lengan partnernya. "Kalau menyiput begitu, Atobe tak akan mau digantikan lho!! Ayo cepat!!."

"Aku tahu, Mukahi-senpai."

"Ayo, kapten!!."

"Aku bukan kapten, Mukahi-senpai."

"Ayo cepat, kapten!! Biar aku bisa bilang 'mantan kapten' untuk Atobe. Aku ingin tahu reaksinya dipanggil begitu. Mwuahaha!! Motto tonde miso!!." Gakuto berjingkrakan sepanjang koridor. Oshitari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Pandangannya beralih.

"Hari ini damai sekali..." tukasnya nyaris tak terdengar. "Bukan begitu, kapten?."

Hiyoshi mendelik. "Oshitari-senpai...sudah kubilang aku bukan ka..."

"Kau pasti akan jadi kapten yang baik, Hiyoppe!!." Gakuto nyengir selebarnya dari balik punggung Oshitari. "Dan aku yakin kita nggak bakal kalah dari Seigaku, mou...? Yuushi?."

"Benar." Oshitari menyeringai sambil melanjutkan langkah. "Berjuanglah."

"Yap. Hiyoppe. Ganbare!!."

Gakuto tertawa dan kembali sibuk bercerita tentang poni Jiroh yang akhir-akhir ini makin panjang. Oshitari mendengarkan sambil membolak-balik buku dari Atobe. Sesekali mengangguk sekenanya. Hiyoshi terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk sejenak. Meresapi kalimat itu baik-baik.

Berjuanglah...

Hiyoshi menengadah. Sehelai Sakura terbang melewati sisi wajahnya.

Dia tersenyum.

o. wa. ri


End file.
